


Training: Complete

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding, Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Dark Severus Snape, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Humiliation, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Severus Snape, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Training, Spit Kink, Threats, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Draco Malfoy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When the war stops almost as soon as it stafted because Severus manages to kill Dumbledore where Draco fails, and with Lucius and Narcissa so down in his graces, the Dark Lord gifts Draco to Severus and wishes him ahappyretirement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Training: Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



> My first time writing full-on non-con so I hope I managed to make something you'll like dear recip!
> 
> Thank you to my dear E for cheering and looking this over for me.
> 
> Also mentioned but not tagged: referenced spanking, fucking machines, heavy breathplay, unconscious victim raped, figging.

It's a ritual by now, the sound of the cleaning spell that gets the dog completely clean, scraped clear of any dirt, residual bodily fluids whether his own or Severus' and other traces of anything unsavory Severus doesn't want to touch with a ten-foot pole; it makes him smile.

Severus reclines on his couch, watching his puppy groan in what could be pain but which he chooses to interpret as pleasure, and sips his tea. Draco looks good in his cage, so small he couldn't sit up fully even if he tried; so cramped he has to stay on his hands and knees at all times unless Severus wants to use him and can't be bothered to open the cage to let him out, in which case, there are straps at each of the four corners, and a stool just big enough to position the whore's hole up for breeding with his feet peaking out of the bars. That thought, and the corresponding sight of Draco's distended belly makes Severus grin this time. Breeding his puppy had been a goal for so long, months and months of training, followed by even longer months of trying, and to finally see the results flourishing, pushing the depraved little thing's skin and flesh alike until that delicious bump started to form not too long ago. 

"Stop whining, right now please," Severus asks, his voice intentionally too soft to be reassuring. It has the desired effect, the annoying sound of Draco's hungry pleas stop, and the puppy looks at Severus through the bars of his cage, no longer pulling on the leash that keeps his collar attached to those same bars. His eyes are wet with need, and Severus' cock gets harder for it. Truly, so many months of training, seeing the results of his efforts finally pay back is quite thrilling. 

"You want something?" Severus sneers as Draco keeps staring at him, and then smirks when the puppy cannot help himself, and stares down at his cock where it's visibly straining the front of his pajama bottoms, all black that they are. 

Severus keeps sipping his tea, as slowly as he can take it, enjoying the terrible whines and whimpers that once again start filtering out of the dog's throat. Soon, he won't be making so much noise, so Severus lets it slide, this time, and instead chooses to palm at himself, spreading his legs so as to taunt his puppy with what he's doing. His cock has filled rather nicely since he first came down for a breakfast and a show of his prowess in bringing Draco Malfoy down to the plaything he was always meant to be. 

"Open your mouth, wide, I want to see you slobber all over yourself," Severus tells Draco, and is once again met with a very obedient dog, opening his jaw as wide as it will go, his tongue flapping on his bottom lip and chin. "Good."

Severus takes his cock out, it twitches in his hand at the way the elastic of his bottoms snap back against his balls and the sound it makes brings another plea out of Draco's mouth, so much want in the little thing's mind that he starts nuzzling and licking at the bars of his cage unprompted. It's a good thing Severus has years of training in self-restraint behind him or he'd come too fast, it's an equally good thing he doesn't need to hold back ever again if he doesn't want to. He's waited long enough for this morning. 

The man gets to his feet, staring his slave down, smiling darkly at the shudder that goes through Draco's bred frame. 

"Out," Severus unlocks the door of the cage and unfastens the leash from the bars, tugging on it to pull Draco forward as harshly as he pleases. The puppy's face meets the carpet before he remembers to put his paws under him and starts crawling like he's been ordered to. 

"Present your hole. Now, I have to go," 

Draco knows which one he means, and that too, makes Severus chuckle in pleasure when the boy once again opens his mouth wide, still on his hands and knees, and lets Severus pull his face forward by his hair, taking his hard cock whole into his mouth. His puppy's lashes batt wildly as his throat adapts to the intrusion, and Severus groans as he lets go immediately, feeling a steady, hard jet of urine spurt out of his cock to coat Draco's insides, just like he plans on doing with his arse next. Puppies should be fed. Bred puppies must be too, even more so. 

There's that light in Draco's eyes, that says he likes the challenge of holding it all in before he swallows and not a drop flows out, the last remainder of his Malfoy pride. It doesn't stay there long though, because as soon as Severus is done, he gives a hard thrust of his hips out and then in and one more, still holding his slave by his hair before he yanks him off his cock. 

"Down, press your face to the floor, it's not needed anymore," Severus commands next. 

Then he walks around Draco, stops behind him and doesn't waste more time than is needed to plunge deep into him, enjoying the hard drag of not having poured any lube in or making sure the boy's arse could take him. He's gaping, red and open and with all the work that's gone into loosening him irreparably, there's not much chance that the dog's hole will close back unless plugged. 

Severus isn't slow taking what he needs, mornings are quick, efficient, single use tissue Draco in which he milks his cock. 

"Tighten, whore," 

Draco whimpers, trying as best as he can to contract the channel Severus is plundering. He only mildly succeeds but the fact that it's so hard for him to do so makes Severus' cock pulse, rather than the boy angering him with his failure. 

"Filthy slut, a good puppy tries harder than that," Severus tuts anyway, taunting his toy, as he slides three fingers next to his cock, never halting his pace as he does so. "One day I'll slide my whole fist along with my cock and you'll still take it, your greedy arsehole will swallow it all, won't it?" 

Severus moans, groans after groans of pleasure echoing Draco's plaintive cries, sickening in the best of way. It's all made even better when Severus can feel the puppy's hard cock as he slips a hand down between its legs, feeling how the foreskin retracts to let the head of the dog's truly petite sex peak out. 

"You like it so much, how does it feel? To be plugged by my hard cock and still want more? How does it feel to be a filthy dog rabid for breeding?" Severus' mouth runs and Draco's moans turn more high-pitched, his face wrecked on the tile of Severus' living room, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed. 

He starts coming inside the boy's arse, and then on second thought, pulls out and finishes himself off all over the round of his bottom, and down his back. Severus sags when the aftershocks of his morning orgasm pass and he's left with a deep-seated satisfaction, staring at his handy work. 

"Hold that position. Do not move or you will be spanked and figged." 

Severus almost wishes Draco would move, just so he can make good on that promise - sliding sculpted ginger up that arse is another special delight of his after all. But Draco doesn't move an inch, he just pants into the floor, his eyes fluttering open to meet Severus' gaze and his lips opening and closing like he wants more, and he probably does. Perfectly trained bitch, come caking all over his lower half and piss still coating his throat and he still wants more. 

Severus can do that. He steps out of his ruined pajama bottoms, tugs hard on the leash and walks them both to the couch. He sits down and spreads his legs far enough to accommodate Draco's head and then slides his limp cock back into his puppy's mouth, all the way in until Draco's nose is stuck to his pelvis and Severus can feel every breath that leaves him. 

"Now now, don't fall asleep or I'll have to get our fucking machine, you know how it is." 

Draco blinks up at him, quietly suckling on his cock, and just like that, their morning ritual is over. Time to rest for a bit, before Severus gets to play some more with his personal toy. Maybe he'll plug every hole up next, get the sounds out and make sure his dog can't piss himself like he did last time. Or maybe he'll strangle him till he passes out and then fuck him till he comes unconscious. 

The good thing with retirement is, he has all the time he wants to do exactly as he pleases. And Draco knows better than to protest anything now. If he could still talk, gone as far as he is, he'd probably beg him for more even. Severus sighs, blissed out, and decides he gets to close his eyes again, and just enjoy the warmth of his puppy's mouth worshipping his length, as he should. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💚


End file.
